


Heatwave

by bennys_cologne



Series: Heatwave [1]
Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marissa is the Mom friend, Non-Canon Relationship, Popsicles, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Summer, let´s face it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/pseuds/bennys_cologne
Summary: New York is stuck in a heatwave, Chunk finds a way to cool down, or at least he tries too...(...) Chunk was in the process of getting himself a second ice when he a strange feeling washed over him. He turned around, his eyes searching the room. His dark eyes found Benny´s chocolate coloured ones. The lawyer was watching him from the other side of the room, with a faint smile on his lips. Chunk was in the progress of walking over to him when the raven haired man brought the popsicle, he was currently holding, to his lips and sucked. (...)





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it´s me again, I´m so happy to see more and more People contributing, thanks to everyone who´s reading this, you guys are great. If you want to talk, hit me Up   
> on Tumblr, same username as here!

It´s hot, Chunk thinks, summer has taken a hold of New York, the air condition is running but it´s still so damn hot. The former athlete was in his room, and since his arrival this morning, had already stripped down to his shirt as he was rummaging through some drawers in search of something although he kept forgetting what it was, since the heat seemed to affect everything, even his brain.

A knock on the door startled him and he turned around from where he was kneeling on the floor. He was met with Marissa´s smiling face. The blond woman was holding two popsicles in her hand. “Here.” She announced cheerfully as she handed one of them over to him. “You´re working so hard, remember to take a break if you need to and drink lots of water.” 

“Marissa, you´re a lifesaver!” The woman grinned before exiting the room, leaving him alone once more. The stylist sighed and sat down on his couch. Marissa was right, he thought, he WAS in need of a break. The popsicle had already started to melt, so he quickly licked the droplets away that were dangerously close to dribbling onto the floor and his trouser. 

The sweet substance seems to explode on his tasting buds and Chunk could hardly sustain a rather obscene sound escaping his mouth. And then he starts eagerly sucking on the popsicle, finishing it in record time. 

When he´s done, the stylist stops to think for a moment. He wanted to get done with his work as soon as he could but his body was aching for more popsicles. After a short debate with himself, the former athlete hastily made his way over to TAC´s fridge.   
Cable was there too, he noticed. The brunette hacker was holding two popsicles in her hand while balancing a water bottle between them. Her tongue, which was poking out in concentration, was dyed in an unnatural blue colour, thanks to the popsicle. Chunk snickered at the sight.

As promised, he found lots of refresher upon opening the fridge. Chunk was in the process of getting himself a second ice when he a strange feeling washed over him. He turned around, his eyes searching the room. His dark eyes found Benny´s chocolate coloured ones. The lawyer was watching him from the other side of the room, with a faint smile on his lips. Chunk was in the progress of walking over to him when the raven haired man brought the popsicle, he was currently holding, to his lips and sucked.  
The room suddenly grew hotter and hotter around Chunk and he forgot his own ice in favour of watching the smaller man. Benny casually brought the popsicle to his lips again, swallowing as much as he could and Chunk was left wondering if the smaller man had any kind of gag reflex at all?! 

“Hey Chunk” He greeted him, letting his eyes roaming his boyfriend’s body, when the lawyers face suddenly twisted into a frown. “You´re leaking.” He noted. For a moment, Chunk freezes, because he´s too embarrassed until he realizes that Benny is referring to the melting ice in his hands. “Oh...” He stutters bedazzled, lifting the popsicle up along with a handkerchief but Benny stops him.

The stylist feels the heat rise in his cheeks while Benny grabs his hand brings it up to his mouth and licks the liquid off. “What? We can´t waste a perfectly good popsicle, can we?” He licks once more, giving Chunks fingers some attention too and the stylist closes his eyes and moans. It´s quiet. A deep rumble that is meaned only for Benny to hear. 

The lawyer looks up to him, his eyes going darker and darker as his pupils dialled. 

The room seems to boil and Chunk has to stop Benny, carefully pushing him off, because he can´t snog his boyfriend in the middle of TAC right? . “We can´t. Not here.” He murmurs. Benny nods, although his eyes read a hint of frustration. Chunk understands it.   
“How about we stop on our way home tonight in favour to get some popsicles for ourselves?” Benny´s eyes lit up and he nods enthusiastically. “That would be great.”


End file.
